First day
by Hiroe Kurogane
Summary: Fic sobre el pairing KagexAio División 13 en BleachSp


* * *

-¿Recuerdas aquel primer día

-¿Recuerdas aquel primer día?

-No se me podría olvidar aunque quisiese… ¿Porqué me preguntas eso así de repente?

Me tomé mi tiempo en contestarle mientras le acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos, que poco a poco se teñían con los primeros brillos de la mañana.

-No sé…La verdad es que me gustaría volver repetirlo…

Una sonrisa se perfilo en su rostro y en mi cara no tardaron en aparecer tonos rojizos.

-Vaya Aio, es la primera vez que te oigo proponerme algo…Bueno, esta noche te espero allí. Es hora de irnos…

Siempre pasaba lo mismo…La mañana siempre delimitaba nuestro tiempo de encuentro…y aunque cuando el peso de la realidad caía en mis hombros sabía que lo mejor era aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas noches de pasión que se había sucedido después de aquel casi mágico encuentro…

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente o quizás era la percepción que yo tenía sobre el tiempo. Habíamos llegado bastante cansados de aquella misión juntos y lo que mas se me apetecía era darme una buena ducha y parece que Kage pensó lo mismo que yo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ducharme con otros compañeros en los baños de la división pero aquella vez era diferente…Desde que me había desprendido de mi uniforme reparaba que la mirada de mi compañero se hallaba en alguna parte de mi cuerpo…Eso o era todo fruto de mi cansada imaginación…

Pero mientras el se duchaba no separaba de mandarme sonrisas cargadas con un tono pícaro y yo solo podía agachar mi cabeza evitando otra mirada más…

Pues sin saber porque…aquellas miradas me encantaban…

Había reparado más de una vez en el cuerpo que lucía Kage, aunque la mayoría de ocasiones me reprendía por tales pensamientos…Era mi compañero y también uno de mis mejores amigos…

El agua tibia de la ducha no me ayuda en eliminar algunos pensamientos que empezaban a llenar mi mente y sabía que sería cuestión de momentos en que terminara sonrojándome ante aquella presión.

-¿Qué pasa Aiolos? ¿Te incomoda ver a otro hombre desnudo? – En su rostro no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa lasciva que yo no podía entender.

-No, no es eso…Es que…

Pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar mis palabras, él se había acercado a mí lo suficiente como para sentir el contacto de nuestra piel. Su respiración estaba tan cerca de la mía que creía que terminaría por robarme el aire impregnado de vapor.

-No disimules más…Sé que me has estado mirando…Mírame ahora

-Kage, no, no es lo que parece…

Pero él, haciendo talante de que llevaba la situación a su terreno, se apoyó contra la pared, contándome así toda libertad de movimiento.

-Sólo déjate llevar…Si no te gusta te dejaré tranquilo. – Y sin más dilación acercó su boca lentamente a mi cuello. Era una sensación tan placentera como excitante…Con su lengua recorría todo el trayecto de mi garganta con algún mordisco casual que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Yo no podía resistirme…Porque en realidad lo estaba deseando…Que él me guiara a los caminos de un placer prohibido…

Ahora su boca estaba cada vez más cerca de la mía y sin apenas darme cuenta, me robo aquel primer beso, suave y cálido, para después convertirse en un remolino de pasión desenfrenada. Su lengua chocaba con la mía en una lucha sin cuartel.

Sus manos poco a poco se iban haciendo con mi cuerpo, ocupando cada poro de mi piel, parando por aquellas zonas prohibidas, a las que yo solo podía corresponder con agitados gemidos.

Yo rebuscaba entre su castaño pelo e intentaba conquistar terrenos en su cuerpo, hasta que el me sujeto las manos y me pidió que lo dejase a él. No podía negarme a sus palabras pero el hice saber que en cuanto me dejara le correspondería con creces.

Poco a poco el roce de su piel con la mía iba a compás de una música que nadie nunca interpretó. Allí desnudos, boca con boca, cuerpo con cuerpo, entregados a la máxima representación de aquel amor que deberíamos de llevar en secreto, con nuestros encuentros a la luz de las velas.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde aquel primer beso hasta que nuestros cuerpos extasiados alcanzaron el clímax total y bajo el agua de la ducha que no había parado de salir, permanecimos ahí…Yo contra la pared y él besándome desde la nuca hasta donde mi espalda se perdía…

No sabía si debía permanecer en silencio disfrutando de aquella sensación tan agradable o volver a besar su boca y no parar de sentir aquel fuego que me quemaba por dentro y que a gritos pedía más. Pero la razón debió de ganar a mis deseos y le dije:

-Deberíamos irnos…Alguien puede vernos…

-¿Te preocupas ahora por eso?

Como no sabía que responderle hice lo que más ansiaba y deje que mi boca se perdiera por los caminos de su cuerpo hasta descubrir mi más ansiado tesoro.

Él respondía apretando más mi cabeza contra su cuerpo como pronunciando en silencio las palabras que nunca dijo: No pares…

* * *

Aquella noche mientras me dirigía en silencio a los baños públicos de la división cada imagen de aquel día me acompañaba con un calor súbito que solo podría ser superado con el de aquella noche…

Él ya me esperaba allí, con su uniforme entreabierto dejando imaginarme la silueta desnuda que tan bien de memoria me había aprendido cada noche.

Sabía que a la luz del día aquello podía seguir pareciéndome una locura…Pero en el fondo…Era lo único que deseaba…Como lo deseaba él…

Solo podía esperar el comienzo de cada noche para pasarlo con él….

Y en la misma ducha que la primera vez, nos desnudamos de aquellas máscaras de amistad para quedarnos en aquel estado de amantes a escondidas que nos convertíamos cada noche.

Aquella vez como en las otras, yo disfrutaba como el me guiaba hacía su cuerpo y como yo me sentía atraído hacia el suyo…Con el ritmo de la misma canción que nadie tocaba…Con sus besos rápidos y lentos mezclados de aquel veneno que corrompía mi razón para dejarme a merced de mis deseos…

-Sabes que eres mío…- Me susurraba dulcemente en mi oído mientras mordía cada centímetro de mi cuello

Y no podía ser más cierto, pues yo disfrutaba sintiéndome su presa…

Aquella vez como todas las noches, la luna marcaba nuestro comienzo, y los primeros rayos del Sol nuestro final…

* * *

Primer fic yaoi que escribo Dedicado para este pairing tan HOT! KagexAio


End file.
